


Quererte como te quiero yo

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [5]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, F/M, dariman merece el mundo, depresión, el alcohol es un mal coping mechanism, pero el mundo no merece a dariman, sarima esta en la mierda
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Una noche cualquiera en la Taberna de la Luna, una noche que las arpías no están y Sarima no tiene mucho que hacer.Spoilers del episodio 3.





	Quererte como te quiero yo

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no iba a ser sad, pero entonces Liza dijo lo que dijo en el último directo y bueno...
> 
> No beta, we die today

El cielo negro se extendía sobre la Taberna de la Luna, era noche entrada y los últimos huéspedes se retiraban a sus habitaciones. Dariman cogió los platos que habían dejado sobre la barra y los puso a remojo para limpiar la barra mientras se desprendía la grasa pegada. La taberna estaba a rebosar y la verdad es que se agradecía el silencio solo interrumpido por la fricción del trapo. Había muchos más huéspedes tras el pequeño espectáculo que habían causado las chicas en el Templo de la Calma. Sin embargo, sin ellas la taberna parecía casi que más vacía.

Colocando el trapo en un colgador para secarlo, Dariman se dirigió a lavar los platos. Era de la opinión de no dejar para mañana el trabajo que puedas hacer hoy. Además, disfrutaba organizando la taberna. Uno a uno, los platos quedaban limpios y eran meticulosamente apilados para ser secados después. Un suave murmuro llenaba la cocina, notas un poco mal entonadas de una conocida canción, obra de Sarima, obviamente.

Hablando de la barda…

Una vez acabados de secar los platos y cubiertos, Dariman se acercó al reservado, donde hacía unas horas había entrado Sarima. Lo primero que vio allí fue una mata de pelo pelirrojo desparramada sobre la mesa, delante de ella había algunas jarras de cerveza. Por un momento pensó que estaba llorando, pero el silencio solo era roto por unos leves ronquidos, sin duda fruto de la mala posición para dormir.

Diligentemente retiró las jarras, sin pararse a contar cuantas había, y las dejó a remojo. Cogió una manta que tenía ya preparada; no siendo esta la primera, ni por desgracia la última, vez que esto sucedía; y se dirigió de nuevo al reservado. No entendía del todo por qué le pasaba eso a Sarima, pero estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, aunque fuese con pequeños gestos como el de ahora. Porque cuenta; cada detalle, cada acto; cuenta. Y puede parecer poco, pero para otra persona puede ser mucho.

Calidez. Esa sensación de protección tan buscada y tan escasa en estos tiempos. Que te calienta por dentro y por fuera como el fuego de un campamento. Se pegó más a esa sensación, intentando conseguirla entera, intentando que le llenase el cuerpo y el alma. Sintiendo en ese sueño sin sueños como una luz se encendía e intentaba correr hacia ella. Y se despertó.

Se despertó envuelta en una manta y unos brazos fuertes. Unos brazos fuertes conocidos. Miró hacia arriba desde donde tenía la cabeza, apoyada en su pecho. Dariman, y más arriba el cielo estrellado de Est-Erion. ¿El cielo estrellado de Est-Erion? Mirando un poco más a su alrededor pudo reconocer su calle, y fue consciente de que estaba siendo llevada en volandas.

No dijo nada, aunque Dariman pareció darse cuenta de que estaba despierta. Nunca lo decía. No era fácil hablar ahora mismo. No podía simplemente explicarle que la única forma que tenía de tener sueños en blanco era bebiendo. Las primeras veces había intentado romper la tensión con alguna broma que ni ella se creía. Pero ya no, ya sabía que Dariman veía a través de ella y de sus intentos de tapar lo que pasaba. Solo… le dejaba llevarla a casa y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Él la miró, como pudo entre tantos mechones pelirrojos por en medio de la cara, y se preguntó una vez más por qué ella no podía verse como la veía él. ¿Por qué no podía ver todo lo que la hacía especial, todo lo que la hacía ser tan bella como persona? ¿Por qué no podía ver que sus errores la hacían más humana, más real, en vez de hundirla? Dariman no lo entendía, él era muy feliz con su taberna, y Sarima no quería hablar del tema. Así que objetivamente, Dariman no podía entender qué pasaba. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiese estar ahí para Sarima, darle todo su apoyo y ayudarla en lo qué pudiese. Porque lo que más le gustaría es que ella se quisiese como la quería él.

**Author's Note:**

> PD: Dariman dejó a Miri a cargo de la taberna mientras llevaba a Sarima. Le dijo que si entraba alguien y pedia algo ella podía quedarse el dinero.
> 
> PPD: La canción que tararea Dariman es "All of you"


End file.
